Vows
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Dom's POV: As he remembers momumental moments in his relationship: Sort of a Prequel to "Hide and Seek"


**Vows**

* * *

><p><em>It's the wanting you, never getting you, keeps me wanting you<em>

_Missing you, just the picture you, is what gets me through_

_Fit for you, I was meant for you, what I was sent to do_

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I'd asked her out. She looked shocked, and replied 'no' before she could think about the words she was sayin, her eyes bulging and hands flying to cover her mouth.<p>

"No?" I asked, humored by her reaction, and curious. No one ever said no. At my indignant look, she cut her eyes at me and replied back, "Yea, No! You ain't so hot, Toretto."

I laughed out loud at that, she was insane.

"Really." I asked, eyebrows arched in question. "If I ain't so hot, why have you been letting me feel you up in back of the stock closet for the past three weeks?"

"Vince wasn't available." She shot back, smirking at the sudden anger that crossed my face.

"We both know Vince ain't got what it takes to handle a woman like you." I replied back evenly.

"You're right, and neither do you." She replied back, pushing away from me and walking away, laughing that Letty laugh, as I fumed behind her.

"Keep lying to yourself, Let. We both know I was meant for you." I replied under my breath, running a hand over my head.

* * *

><p><em>Cause if I never have you, then I could never lose you<em>

_Do you know what might happen, If I decide to chose you?_

_The world may just stop spinning, It may just well be the ending,_

_talking all about existence, who knows?_

* * *

><p>I remember the day she finally agreed to be exclusive. According to her, I was not the type of man that a woman expected a commitment from and she would be kidding herself to think I could be faithful. I felt differently and knew that there was no one else that I could settle down with.<p>

"Look, Dom. It's like this: If we don't even set that expectation, I don't have to worry about you hurting me. I couldn't handle catching feelings and you breaking my heart. So we just need to keep it light, no titles." She had said and I knew in her eyes, she was settling. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, but she was scared. I looked at her squarely before I replied,

"No" tersely, my face full of resolve.

"What do you mean , 'no'?" she asked, looking at me tiredly.

"That's not what I want. I want all of you, all the time, no one else. Just you and me. I can make that promise, that commitment to you." I affirmed, making my position known.

"Yes well, you've never made that commitment before. What makes this time so different?" She asked, eyeing me. I stepped up to her, trapping her between me and a wall.

"You're what's different, Letty." I said, dipping down to kiss her lips. She slipped her hands over my hips, as my hands cradled her face, kissing her slow, deliberate.

* * *

><p><em>Your light shines so bright, it's like two stars colliding,<em>

_No longer survive, if we fight it, don't fight it_

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I said I love you. It wasn't a special day, other than the obvious. We had come home from the garage late, having a shit load of cars to get through. Mia was downstairs cramming for an exam, Vince had a gig with his band. We trudged upstairs to our room, pulling our clothes off as we went. Once we were in the bedroom, Letty let her hair down and it fell around her shoulders in messy waves. She looked bed rumpled, like we had just finished making love, and it took my breath away. I sat on the bed and raised my foot so she could pull my boots off. Once it was done, she raised her boot to my knee, allowing me to do the same thing. Once they were off, I didn't say anything. I just kept watching her. She went into the bathroom, started the shower and got in.<p>

Normally, I was right behind her, but tonight I was feeling courageous. I had known for months that I was in love with her, I'd probably been in love with her since forever, but I knew it then. I just hadn't built the confidence to say the words.

Lost in thought, I completely missed the shower, and when she walked into the room, hair slick and wet, hands gliding through to smooth any tangles, my heart exploded.

"Missed you in there, Papa." She smiled, walking over to my drawer and pulling out one of my t-shirts. Sliding it over her body, she turned to me again, looking back at me.

"Dom? You ok?" She asked, her eyes bright and shining. I looked back at her, pensively, drinking her in.

I trusted this woman with my secrets, with my family. She was loyal, beautiful and I knew I was lucky. She didn't know that she could have any man she wanted, but she belonged to me in ways that had nothing to do with my own wants. I knew I had been sent here to love her.

"I'm in love with you." I admitted, looking into her eyes, waiting for her response. Her face fell, then she smiled.

"No you aren't." she countered, and I looked back at her intensely.

"Am to."

"Are not." Sighing, she wiped at her eyes.

"Dom…" she trailed, almost whining as much as she could.

"You can't tell me 'no'. If you don't feel the same way, tell yourself 'no', but you can't tell me that." I smirked, looking up at her.

"So what does this mean? You going to start looking at me all lovey-dovey and wanting to hold my hand?"

"You gonna let me hold your hand?"

"Maybe?" she answered back coyly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well maybe I'll try to then." I agreed, accepting her as she crawled into my lap, straddling me on the side of the bed.

* * *

><p><em>If I really have to, then you know I would chose<em>

_Do you know what would happen if I ever lose you_

_Then my heart would just stop beating, and my mind would just stop thinking,_

_And my strength would turn to weakness_

* * *

><p>"I want you to know that I feel the same way, but I'm not ready to say it yet." She murmured against my lips as my arms circled her.<p>

"Everyone I've ever said that to has left me either bailed or died. I couldn't take it if that's what became of this. So, right now, I'm not ready." She finished, kissing me full on and pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I'm fine with that, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. It's how I feel and I needed you to know. Besides," I smirked, "Figured it couldn't hurt my chances of getting in your pants more often."

She leaned back, laughing in her deep raspy voice then.

"Damn, here I was thinking I was satisfying that appetite of yours. You are an addict." She teased.

"What can I say, I'm in love." I smiled, leaning in to kiss her back.

* * *

><p><em>But I cannot see tomorrow, if you're not in my tomorrow.<em>

* * *

><p>And I remembered the first time I promised her forever.<p>

We stood on that beach in Mexico, the night before I'd fled as a fugitive, sending her back to the States. We held each other on the beach, her head on my chest, my head resting on hers as we rocked.

"I won't go." She swore, clawing at my back, trying to burrow into me.

"Yes you will." I smiled sadly, snorting at her 'no'.

"No, I won't. I won't leave you alone in this world. I can't risk never seeing you again."

"I can't risk you going down with me. You're clear. I need to keep it that way. I can't do a lot of things, but I can keep you safe from this."

"I don't want that if it means we split. I can't live my life apart from you." She sniffed, looking up, kissing me lightly before bringing her head back to my chest.

"How did I get so lucky? With the woman of my dreams with me, I still couldn't stay straight. You deserve more than a life on the run. More than what my life is about to become. I can accept that I fucked my life up, but I can't accept that I've fucked yours up. That would kill me." I sighed, tightening my arms around her.

"You'll forget me. You'll move on." She cried softly. I put my fingers to her chin, raising it until our eyes met.

"I love harder than that, Letty." I scolded, wiping her tears as they spilled over and she cursed that she couldn't hide them. "I take you Letty, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; in sickness and in health for better or for worse, till death do us part."

She was crying so hard, her body was shaking in my arms.

"I mean it Letty, if I weren't an idiot, you'd be the one. You are the one." She tried to hide her face from me then, and I stopped her.

"Don't. I need to see these tears. They remind me why I have to do this. No more tears. I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

"Will I see you again?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'll send a message through Mia when it's safe. I can't promise you it'll be often, but when I can chance it, we'll be together, unless you tell me you've moved on." I promised.

"Never. I take you, as my lawfully wedded Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do us part."

Our lips met, starting as a sweet seal of our vows in the moonlight and ended with us wrapped in each other under the moonlight as we consummated our union.

We allowed no witness, other than God, as we promised each other forever, and when Letty woke that morning alone in our cabin, I knew she didn't move for days.

I left a large stack of money on the counter and a note for her to find. I knew it'd make her smile when she read it.

_Until the end of time. For as long as we both shall live. Ride or Die. Dom_


End file.
